


It's Too Late Now

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: Our love missed each other. Why now, of all times?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 31





	It's Too Late Now

**Author's Note:**

> "That's All I Ever Want" Final Part!!
> 
> If you haven't read the part one, here's the link: [That's All I Ever Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201729)

"Gahyeon, you're doing it wrong again." Jiu frustratedly ruffled her hair as she walked back to the speakers.

"I'm sorry unnie. I'm just tired." Gahyeon apologized.

"We're all tired Gahyeon. Let's do it again." Jiu said. 

Gahyeon was frowning, her head hung low. She wasn't moving on her spot so Sua tapped her shoulder and then gestured to her to go to the other unnies.

"Don't worry little baby. I'll be here to help you. Which part don't you get?" Dami spoke, squishing Gahyeon's cheeks.

"What? Baby? I thought I'm your baby?" Yoohyeon spoke, pouting at her girlfriend. Siyeon made a puking sound, making the other girls laugh.

"Is someone jealous?" Handong asked, throwing a face towel at Yoohyeon.

"Come on, unnie. You know she loves you more than anyone." Gahyeon said, smiling again.

"Look, the baby smiled!"

Jiu scoffed, rolling her eyes.

All eyes went to her. She didn't even bother looking back at them. She just continued to tie her hair, her face etched with annoyance.

"I said let's do it again. Weren't you all listening?" Jiu spoke.

"Kim Minji."

"What? You should know better Bora. You're their unnie too. The comeback date is getting nearer and we shouldn't waste any time!"

"I know that but I also know when to stop and take some rest. Obviously you haven't had much since you're being like that again."

"Like what huh?"

"A bitch." Sua simply says. 

She turned her back to Jiu and gestured for the others to sit down. She then took her bottle and drank. Jiu was clearly pissed so she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"I think I should follow her." Siyeon spoke.

"No, let her be. She's the leader, she knows she made a mistake. No one's going." Sua says.

"I'll go." Yoohyeon said.

"Especially you." Sua glared at Yoohyeon but she stood still.

"I believe someone needs to go." Siyeon spoke, her voice soft but enough for everyone to hear. 

She nodded at Yoohyeon and the tall girl gave her a small smile. But before Yoohyeon could leave, Dami grabbed her wrist making her stop. She then placed an umbrella on Yoohyeon's palm and tapped her girlfriend's chin.

"Bring this. I think it's going to rain." Dami said, smiling. Yoohyeon smiled back and kissed her on the cheek before finally leaving.

As soon as Yoohyeon left, Sua then pulled Dami to a corner to talk. Sua's eyebrow raised, her arms crossed.

"We don't need another pissed unnie, please." Dami said.

"Why did you let her go after Jiu?" 

"You really think letting Jiu unnie go outside alone is a good idea? She needs to be alone but not somewhere we don't know. She even left her phone." 

"Siyeon unnie could've gone after her."

"And you said no? You should've said yes so Yoohyeon stayed. You know she could be stubborn." 

Sua groaned. She looked behind Dami and saw Siyeon and Dong talking to Gahyeon. The youngest was smiling again and she felt somehow relieved. 

"You're okay with this?" Sua asks.

"You're complicating things. Yoohyeon is just gonna go after her and bring her back here. She listens to Yoohyeon. Nothing's gonna happen, unnie."

Sua gives up and sits down. Dami sits beside her and sighs. They were quiet for a moment and Dami decided to break the silence.

"I know Yoohyeon loves me." Dami said, almost in a whisper.

It was a rare moment but Dami leaned her head on Sua's shoulder, her eyes closed. Sua patted the younger girl's hand as an act of comfort. 

"You act so cool but look at you." Sua commented.

"I know Yoohyeon loves me,” Dami repeated. “But she used to love Jiu unnie too… and now… hearing those things… I admit it can be scary.” She felt Sua nod her head.

Sua was the only person she could run to when it happened. The only person who saw her cry because of everything she heard.

◎◎◎

_Dami went home early from vacation and wanted to surprise her roommates who were already at their dorm for the past few days._

_She entered the front door and saw no one. She was about to knock on their room’s door not until she heard them arguing._

_"You can't keep on doing this unnie. You have to tell her."_

_"Tell her what Siyeon? That I love her? More than just a best friend? And what? Make her feel bad about me hurting? You know I can't do that. You know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. You know I can't forgive myself. It's better this way. I'm better this way."_

_"You're not! Look at yourself. It's not getting better, unnie. You've been ignoring her and she can notice. You're already hurting her. You're doing it all over again, pushing away the people who make you happy. Stop keeping things for yourself. Stop pushing us away. Stop hurting yourself. You can't always protect Yoohyeon."_

_“It would hurt Dami too. I can’t do that.”_

_“It has to be done. It’s not like you're going to try to break them apart.”_

_“No! I would never do that!”_

_Dami was surprised. She didn’t know if they were done talking. It went silent for a moment. She then heard Siyeon speak again._

_"You've done so much to make her happy, unnie. She has to know. She needs to understand. I understand how much it hurts, that the feelings would never be requited. But help yourself, please. Stop pretending you can handle all of this alone. Don’t let this build up in you again. You wouldn’t want to burst. You know what happens. And it’s worse.”_

_"S-singnie. It hurts so much. You don't know how I wish I was Dami. How I wish I treated Yoohyeon better. How I wish I'm the one she calls her girlfriend. I did all of these for her. I... I did my best to be a better person just so I could treat her the best way I could. So I could be a better leader and unnie to all of you. I didn't know this would hurt me so much. I couldn't ruin what she has now. I can't take away that smile. The smile that makes me forget all the pain. I wish that was me. So much. But I know it'll never be me."_

_She heard soft sobs and sniffs and felt her own heart ache too. Her unnie has been keeping this. And never once did Jiu treat her differently._

_"I'll be fine, Siyeon. I'll tell her. I just can't lose her. You know that. I know she'll feel bad. I'll try not to ignore her anymore or what. I just don't want to lose Yoohyeon. Not now."_

_"You're not going to lose anyone, unnie. Do what you know is right. But please, stop torturing yourself. You can't always take it all in. I'll be here, unnie. You know you can always count on me.”_

_“Thank you, Singnie. So much.”_

_Dami decided to go back to the front door and close it louder this time. She took a deep breath before speaking, blinking her eyes._

_“Unnies! I’m home! I brought some tteokbokki!”_

_She placed her bag down near the dining table and started to prepare the food. She heard some shuffling inside the room and the door finally opening._

_“Dami-ah…” It was Jiu. Her eyes were red but Dami pretended to not notice it._

_“Oh, unnie! I decided to surprise you both.” She smiled._

_“You just arrived?” Siyeon asked._

_“Hmm. Let’s eat? It’s still hot.”_

◎◎◎

"What's wrong with you?" 

They could hear the thunder roar yet Jiu didn't bother. She continued to brisk walk completely aware that the younger girl was following her.

"Now you also think something's wrong with me? Fine, Yoohyeon take sides!"

Yoohyeon then grabbed Jiu's wrist, forcing her to face the taller girl. Yoohyeon was already holding an umbrella since it started to drizzle.

"Stop please. You’re gonna get wet. And please. You clearly know that's not what I meant. What's wrong unnie? Why are you being like this? You said you were fine. We promised not to keep things. You weren't like that with Gahyeon."

Tears started brimming in Jiu's eyes and she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. As if the skies empathize, the rain poured harder but neither woman dared to move. Jiu steps back, away from Yoohyeon’s umbrella. 

"Let go of me and go home." 

"Stop pushing me away! You did it before and I'm not going to let you do it again! We're fine unnie. What is it this time?"

"When I say go, just fucking go! Can't I get mad? Am I not allowed? Why do you care, huh? Now you're suddenly here? Where were you before all of this happened? What? I seem fine so you decided not to be beside me anymore?!"

"I know this isn't just about the practice anymore. I'm your best friend. Of course, I care! You know I'm always here. You know I would always listen."

"You're there but not with me."

"Unnie..."

"Dami this, Dami that. I don't wanna be mad. I don't want to go back the way I was. I had to understand where I stand. But it already hurts so much right here, Yoohyeon." 

Jiu started to punch her chest. Yoohyeon tried to stop her and it’s hard with only one hand. Her unnie started to cry, grabbing her own hair. Yoohyeon couldn't understand but she knows she needs to calm Jiu down first.

"Don't hurt yourself, unnie. Please." 

Jiu tried to remove Yoohyeon's grip but she felt weak. She couldn't breathe. Yoohyeon pulled her into her arms as if she's trying to warm Jiu's soaked body 

"I'm already hurt, Yooh. And it suffocates me so much. Everything just pisses me off now. I can't even think straight. I tried to get rid of the thoughts. The feelings. Because it will hurt you. But I'm tired. I'm so tired of hurting. I didn't know it would hurt this much because I know that what matters to me the most is that you're happy."

"Unnie, let's go home. Please." 

Jiu pushed Yoohyeon's body away. She had to look at Yoohyeon's eyes. 

"You don't know how much I wish it was me, Yoohyeon. I am in love with you. I love you. More than just a best friend. I feel so selfish of telling this to you just now, but you see how it affects me. And it'll ruin all of us. I feel like there's no use of getting better because you don't need me anymore. I know it's not supposed to be that way. I know I said I’m happy as long as you’re happy. I didn’t know it would come to this. So please. Leave me alone. I need to be alone. Please.” 

She once again tried to remove Yoohyeon’s grip and this time, the girl let her do so. Yoohyeon stepped back, dumbfounded, and let Jiu walk away. She then turned her back and started to walk too. Jiu looks back and lets out a small laugh through her tears as she sees Yoohyeon walking away. 

“I’m so dumb.” she muttered.

◎

"Wake Yoohyeon up!" 

"Tone down your voice. You're gonna wake them both up."

"It's because you won't listen."

"If she insisted on staying, let her be."

"Siyeon!" a voice hissed. It was Sua, Jiu was sure.

Jiu groaned, trying to open her eyes. Her head aches and she felt her own body burning up. She did her best to open her eyes and saw Siyeon and Sua standing beside her bed.

"Singnie?" she called.

"See? Now, you woke her up!" Sua spoke again.

She could see Siyeon roll her eyes before sitting beside Jiu. The younger girl then placed the back of her hand over her forehead.

"You're still burning. How do you feel?"

"Awful."

She could hear Sua snort, so both girls looked at her, as if she said something like 'good for you'. 

"Thank Yoohyeon. She brought you home after you passed out. What were you thinking? Walking under the rain for more than an hour?" Sua speaks.

Jiu sighed and tried to sit up with the help of Siyeon. She finally saw Yoohyeon curled up beside her.

"Why is she here?" 

"She never left, only to take a bath. She's been waiting for you to wake up. She insisted on staying in case you need anything." Siyeon answers.

Memories of what she said yesterday flashed through her mind and she mentally slapped her forehead. She felt so dumb for letting her emotions rule her. Well, she had always felt so dumb.

“How did she find me? I saw her walk away.”

“She said she followed you. I don’t know why she let you get soaked. I knew you wouldn’t listen to her this time. You crossed the limits. What did you do though? She cried when she got home.”

“Sua unnie please. She just woke up." 

“Fine. Eat up and drink this. Take some more rest. And oh, you're not getting away with this.” Sua said before leaving the room. 

Her eyes lingered on the closed door for a moment. She's honestly thankful for having Sua. Jiu knows that the way she acted was wrong and that Sua doesn't actually hate her. Unlike Siyeon who talks the shit out of her calmly, Sua snaps at her when really needed to. Sometimes she questions why she is even the leader and not Sua. As Yoohyeon says though, she thinks they balance each other.

“Do you need anything?” Siyeon asks.

Jiu shook her head, her eyes landing back to Yoohyeon. She doesn’t know what to do. Does she wake her up or just let her sleep? Will she want to talk or just pretend yesterday didn’t happen?

“I’ll leave you first. Please eat. Wake Yoohyeon up if you need something.” With that Siyeon leaves. 

She couldn’t even protest. She couldn't just tell Siyeon her dramatic explosion yesterday. She just stared at the peaceful girl sleeping at her bed. For a moment, she forgot why she was hurting. For a moment, she remembered why she’d fallen for the girl.

“Yoohyeonnie…” She tried to wake the girl up.

Yoohyeon stirred for a while, but then just hugged her knees tighter. Jiu then extended her blanket so it could reach Yoohyeon, covering the tall girl up. 

“Sleep well.”

She then reached for the food beside her bed and slowly ate. She drank the medicine before lying back down beside Yoohyeon. This time she didn’t cuddle the girl to sleep. She turned her back and faced the wall, hugging her bunny plushie tight as she closed her eyes.

◎◎◎

_"Jiu unnie should smile more often." Yoohyeon commented._

_Siyeon glanced at her, nodding her head as she looked back to where the older girls were. The younger girls couldn't help but smile to see Jiu having fun._

_"Come on, Jiu! Dance with me!" Sua said, pulling Jiu as the older girl squealed._

_"No! Choose a different song please!" Jiu complained, but still has a big grin on her face._

_"Why? Careless Whisper fits us, don't you think? Right, Siyeon-ah?" Sua asked Jiu before turning to the girls sitting at the couch._

_Siyeon and Yoohyeon cheered, and Jiu masked a shocked face. Yoohyeon kept smiling as she observed the oldest girl with admiration. Despite the strong front, she knew that there's still this soft little girl inside her unnie who missed having fun. She barely saw her unnie smile like this and somehow she wishes she's Sua unnie who can easily make her laugh._

_"You wish that were you?" Siyeon asked._

_"What?" Yoohyeon was flustered._

_"Sua unnie. You wish you were her."_

_"H-huh.. I don't… Well, I look up to her. To all of you."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"I just want to make Jiu unnie smile like the way Sua unnie does."_

◎

_"Yoohyeon, you can't always blush whenever Jiu does something nice to you." Sua teased._

_"Unnie!" Yoohyeon's face began to heat up more._

_"Goodness, she just gave you a drink."_

_"Sua unnie, don't forget about Jiu unnie feeding her even if she didn't even ask for food." Siyeon butted in._

_"Aaaah! Why am I even the youngest?! I shouldn’t have told the both of you." Yoohyeon complained as she hid her face between her palms._

_“Try not being so obvious when gay panicking.”_

_“Ugh!”_

_The unnies laughed at her as she tried to cover her ears. They barely were able to control her laughter when Jiu finally entered the room. The older girl looked confused when she saw Yoohyeon curled up on the corner, but two just shrugged as they tried to hide their smiles._

_"Yoohyeonnie?"_

_Yoohyeon looked up, her eyes turning wide when she saw the girl in front of her who’s bending to see her face clearer._

_"Oh.. Jiu unnie."_

_"Are you okay? Are you sick? Your face is so red."_

_“I’m… uh, fine? Yeah! Fine!” Yoohyeon tried to smile as she saw the other unnies sniggering behind Jiu._

_“Oh, tell me when you don’t feel good hmm?” Jiu patted her head before standing up straight again. “I’ll order food. What do you guys want?”_

_“Yoohyeon, what do you want?” Sua asked._

◎

_Yoohyeon took a deep breath as she hugged the plushies she bought to her chest. She went out with her brother and passed by to a toy shop that also sells animal plushies. She wasn’t sure if the older girl would like it since she only has rilakkuma toys. But since a bunny reminds her of Jiu, she decided to buy one and also a puppy one for herself.. Shaking away her thoughts she pushed the door of their practice room and her heart surely skipped as she saw her unnie’s eyes lit up with her sudden presence._

_"Unnie! Look! I bought these plushies!" Yoohyeon beamed as she set herself beside Jiu. "For you."_

_"Yah..." Jiu’s eyes were obviously shining with the sight of the toy._

_"It's for you, come on."_

_"Thank you…”_

_Yoohyeon only smiled as she saw Jiu hugging the plushie tight. She told her what she and her brother did at the mall. How she tried to win toys but failed. The food she can finally try because her parents weren’t there to scold them._

_"How about you, unnie? Are you alright today?" Yoohyeon carefully asked._

_As she got to know Jiu, she realized why the girl acted the way she was. And she’s glad that she’s able to help Jiu open up more. Help her express her feelings and thoughts. Making sure she’s not neglecting it and to never invalidate them. Though she knows she doesn't know everything about Jiu, she’s content with what they have. She knows it’ll be hard to get to the same level of friendship Jiu has with the other unnies._

_Maybe she’s just really meant to be a little sister. Why would even Jiu like someone like her? She still has a lot more to learn. More that she needs to understand._

_"Today was fine. Tiring but surprisingly fine. The manager met me earlier and told me some news about a new trainee."_

_"A new trainee?" Yoohyeon's eyes lit up._

_"Hmm. She's around your age. We'll be meeting her this week."_

_"Oh! I'm so excited to meet her!" Yoohyeon beamed._

_The thought of having someone around your age made her heart a little happy. At least, maybe, they’ll be able to connect more. You know, like how her unnie connects with each other._

_"I'm sure she'll like you, Yoohyeonnie. You're a good friend."_

_At least, you’re a good friend._

◎

_Yoohyeon was grinning wide as she read the card in her hands repeatedly. It was decorated with lots of stickers and has a photo attached with small drawings around it._

_“It’s from Jiu unnie let me guess?”_

_“Isn’t it so cute, Dami-ah?” Yoohyeon turned to the girl standing beside her._

_“It is.”_

_“Look! She even used one of our first selfies together!” Yoohyeon showed the polaroid inside ._

_“I think Jiu unnie is in the practice room. Go and thank her. And oh, Happy birthday Yoohyeon-ah.”_

_“Thank you so much, Dami! You’re the best!” She thanked and hugged the girl before rushing her way out of the room._

◎

_“Okay, what’s with the long face?”_

_Dami sat beside the tall girl slumped on the living room floor. She observed that Yoohyeon was fumbling with the two movie tickets on her hand._

_“I was supposed to go to the movies with Jiu unnie but she is still sleeping because the unnies stayed up late last night to binge watch dramas.”_

_“You’re not going?”_

_“Who am I supposed to go with then?”_

_“Duh, Yoohyeon. I’m literally beside you.”_

_Yoohyeon looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes staring at Dami with disbelief._

_“What?” Dami asked, looking confused._

_“It’s an animated movie, Lee Yubin.”_

_“Do you think I don’t watch those?”_

_“Well, you spend your free time reading mystery novels.”_

_Dami gave her an amused look before standing up and offering her hand to the girl._

_“Come on, I’ll watch with you. I’m going out anyway to buy some stuff. Help me out?”_

_Dami inwardly rejoiced as Yoohyeon took her hand, a small smile forming on her face._

_“I think I want some fries for the snacks.” Yoohyeon suggested._

_“Okay, fries it is.”_

◎

_“Oh, you’re home? Wanna watch?” Siyeon greeted._

_“Later maybe. Sorry I was late. Sua unnie? Dami?”_

_“Sua’s in the kitchen. There’s food too. Bibimbap, just the way you like it. And Dami’s in our room.” Jiu says._

_Soon, her unnies were back to watching whatever movie was playing. Her eyes lingered for a moment at the two girls all cuddled up on the couch. How Jiu snuggled to Siyeon. How Jiu lets Siyeon play with her hair or even pinch her hands or earlobes. How they’re both lost in their own world as they react to every character's decisions. She can hear music playing inside Dami’s room so she decided to go to the kitchen first to eat before spending time with her._

_“What’s up?”_

_“Huh?”_

_Sua frowned and pointed to the expression she just made. Maybe her unnie noticed the frown on her face._

_“Oh… Nothing. Tired, I guess?”_

_“Come on, eat first. Jiu prepared these. She knows you’ll like it.”_

_“Oh? Really?”_

_“Yeah. And oh! Dami was waiting for you. I think she found this new artist she likes. Must’ve been excited to share it to you?”_

_“I better finish eating quickly then. Can’t let the baby wait.” Yoohyeon said._

_Sua laughs at the nickname. Dami always complains when they all call her their baby. And no matter how many times she tries to act annoyed, she never really gets mad whenever they, especially Yoohyeon, call her that._

◎◎◎

“Hey unnie, you wanna come?” Gahyeon asks.

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to meet the unnies at the mall. Gonna watch some movies and shop maybe?”

Yoohyeon shook her head as she focused back on her game. Gahyeon sighed as she failed on her attempt to get Yoohyeon to go out too. The tall girl’s been locked up inside their dorm ever since their promotion ended. And with Handong leaving in a few days, her mood definitely didn’t get any better. Same as their leader who’s locked up in her own room as Gahyeon convinces Yoohyeon. The older of the two took a quick glance to the room door before looking back at her phone. 

“Please? You can’t keep on avoiding us.”

“I’m not avoiding anyone. Plus I’m sleepy. Go and try to convince _her_ .”  
  


“It didn’t work obviously that’s why I’m here. Please, you’ve been playing games all day. Come on, Yoohyeon unnie. Get yourself some sunshine. Dong unnie will be leaving soon.”

Yoohyeon paused her game and looked at Gahyeon who’s now seated beside her. Maybe it’s time to take the initiative to fix things. Did _they_ both actually decide to just lock themselves up and expect things to go back on its own? 

“Dami? She’s at the company, right?” Yoohyeon asked and she got a nod from the other girl.

Yoohyeon finally made a decision. There’s no way she is going to go out and “have fun” without having a talk with her girlfriend first. Being stuck at their dorm for more than a week and trying not to get a long conversation with anyone isn’t healthy for her mind anymore. There shouldn’t be much to think about actually, just the situation making her feel like shit. And now, she feels even more guilty for ignoring the first person she should talk to about anything that bothers her.

“Okay, I’m going out. But I’m not joining you, I’ll spend time with Dongie tomorrow. I have to meet Dami.”

◎◎◎

_“Unnie, How do you let go something you never had?”_

_“Huh? What makes you think I’ve done that?”_

_“Jiu unnie?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Come on, I can see the way you look at her,_

_the way you smile at her. I can see everything because I felt the same.”_

_“You think I’ve given up on her?”_

_“You haven't?”_

_“I haven't. I just know what we both want._

_And putting what I want first will hurt the both of us._

_We need to grow first. Learn to accept what’s not meant for us._

_Or to see what might be meant for us._

_What’s important is what we have right now._

_Who we are with right now. ”_

_“Does it hurt?"_

_“Of course, it does. Sometimes? But when you look at the broader picture,_

_you’ll see it’s worth the wait.”_

_“So you are waiting…”_

_“What if I’m not… Won’t you be able to let go?”_

_“Why me?”_

_“You’re here because you’re having your what-ifs and what-could’ve-beens._

_You won't let her go and won't let her move on.”_

_“I--”_

_“It’s unfair. Especially to your girlfriend ”_

_“I know.”_

_“Do you regret being with her? Choosing her?”_

_“What? No. Never. I love her so much._

_And all the times I had with her are nothing but happy._

_She makes me happy.”_

_“Then why are you even asking me that question in the first place.”_

_“I… I just don’t want to keep someone hurting…”_

_“It’s inevitable. You can’t prevent someone else from feeling such._

_Just know that maybe it’ll hurt less when you let unnie understand_

_what she needs to understand. Be sure of what you want._

_Because if you’re not right now, it’s not just her who will hurt._

_It’s not wrong to choose yourself sometimes._

_To choose what makes you happy.”_

_“Don’t let yourself lose what you have right now._

_She loves you but you have a girlfriend whom you love back.”_

_“What about unnie-”_

_“Let her learn to accept things. To move on and grow._

_We’ve done enough to help her. She needs to do the rest on her own.”_

◎◎◎

Yoohyeon pushed the door of the studio quietly. She saw Dami on her desk writing something. She knew the girl was aware of her presence. Suddenly, she felt the nervousness crept up. She cleared her throat making Dami look up. 

“Hey…”

“Hi.”

Dami then closed her notebook and turned her chair to face Yoohyeon. The girl just stood there, looking at her feet, too nervous to talk. The moment she looked up, Dami still had her eyes on her. Calm as ever, waiting for her to speak. She felt her own tears brimming her eyes, and before Dami could ask, she’d already lunged herself to her girlfriend, hugging her tight.

“Hey.. Why are you crying?”

“I… I missed you…”

“I missed you too.”

Yoohyeon just stayed in her arms for a moment. The sound of her soft sobs and sniffs filled the quiet studio. She had settled on her girlfriend’s lap, hugging her tight as if she nearly lost her. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?”

Yoohyeon finally looked up, removing strands of hair from her own face. Dami then moved to wipe the tears on her cheeks, then let her hand stay on Yoohyeon's cheek.

“I’ve been unfair.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“I’m sorry for being an ass. For avoiding, without saying anything. For.. for doubting my decisions. You know I’m gonna choose you over and over again.”

“Will you?”

Yoohyeon nodded, looking back down to her hands. She knew they still needed to talk about the things that were on their minds. 

“Oh no.. that was wrong.” Yoohyeon spoke.

“Huh?”

Yoohyeon looked up and stared right into Dami's eyes. She removed Dami's hand on her cheek, holding it tightly between her palms.

“I chose you already before. And now there’s no more choosing. There shouldn’t be another person besides you. That won’t ever and shouldn't be an option. That's what you deserve. To be the only person for me. You’re my one and only person.” 

She got no response, instead she saw her girlfriend smiling as she intertwined their hands. Yoohyeon then grabbed her girlfriend's other hand and lifted it to her lips and kissed the back of it, long and soft. Yoohyeon had to chuckle, satisfied with the result. The oh-so-cool main rapper Lee Yubin, trying to hide her blushing face. 

“I love you, Lee Yubin.”

“I love you too, Kim Yoohyeon.”

"Go on a date with me?" Yoohyeon asks.

"Of course, lovely."

◎

“Oh my goodness, that’s so cringey. You sound like a girlfriend.” Dami scrunched her nose as she read Yoohyeon’s message to Dong.

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“Me? Of course not.” 

Dami pretends to look offended. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes before throwing a notebook to her girlfriend. Good thing Dami was quick to grab a throw pillow to protect herself.

“At least throw a plushie or a pillow!”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” Yoohyeon stuck out her tongue.

  
“Sucks to be me, I guess then.” Dami commented.

This time she wasn’t able to block the flying book towards her direction.

◎◎◎

_“Hello?”_

_“...”_

_“Yoohyeon? Babe? What’s going on?”_

_“...”_

_“Love,”_

_“I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know._

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home.”_

_“Okay, what is this?”_

_“I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love,”_

_“...”_

_“To carry children of our own…”_

_“Yoohyeon…”_

_“Ugh. Shush, let me finish.”_

_“Haha okay?”_

_“We are still kids, but we're so in love, fighting' against all odds._

_I know we'll be alright this time…_

_Darling, just hold my hand, be my girl, I'll be your woman?”_

_“You’re so cute.”_

_“I see my future in your eyes, Yubin-ah…”_

_“Are you proposing?”_

_“Hmm… Maybe?”_

_“Really? On a phone call?”_

_“Why not?”_

_“I thought you’re more romantic than that.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Oh, really?”_

_“But really listen. You kept on insisting it was just for the special clip,_

_when I literally dragged only you to film me._

_On an evening, on our date, just the two of us._

_So I didn’t sing the full song, just so only you can hear this part.”_

_“ Okay, I take it back. You’re such a cheesy person.”_

_“Are you really just gonna tease me, right now?”_

_“And you’re easily annoyed. I love you._

_And I see my future with you too, Yoohyeon.”_

_“Climb to my bed and cuddle me please.”_

_“Sua unnie?”_

_“You know she won’t mind. She can sleep on the couch if she wants.”_

_“Meanie.”_

◎◎◎

"Wait! Unnie, wait for me!"

Jiu was startled by the familiar voice. She was about to close the door and leave, when a hand literally pulled it back open. She looked at the girl in front of her, in a hurry to put on her shoes.

"Yoohyeon?"

"I'm coming. Gonne help?"

"You don't have to." 

Yoohyeon had already expected that response But she had already made up her mind. No matter what Jiu says, she's coming.

"I'm coming."

The two walk in silence, an arm apart, which is unusual since Yoohyeon used to always cling on Jiu's arm. Jiu didn’t bother, her heart was beating fast, just as nervous as the girl walking beside her.

"What is it?" Jiu asked.

"Uh, nothing? I just want to help with the groceries?"

"Yoohyeon…"

Yoohyeon knew that Jiu knew something was up. She can't help but sigh. She wanted to go back the way things were. She wanted her best friend back.

"Let's talk later, please?"

She received a nod from her unnie. They focused on the road again and this time, Yoohyeon lessened the gap between them. She slowly reached for Jiu's hand and surprisingly the girl didn't flinch from the touch, instead Yoohyeon received a light squeeze.

"I missed you."

"Me too, Jiu unnie."

The atmosphere went lighter as they spent their time at the grocery. Jiu was not so distant anymore and Yoohyeon didn't feel awkward. Yoohyeon felt her nervousness lessen a bit.

"So, uh, do you want to go for a coffee before going home?" Jiu suggested.

She took the courage to ask. Yoohyeon gave her a smile before nodding. She knew what's coming. And even though she doesn't know if she's prepared, she knew she had no other choice but to accept it.

"My treat." Yoohyeon said, before giving her another smile.

◎◎◎

_[_ **_babylee 🦊_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_yubs ^.^_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_singnie <3_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_singnie <3_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_queensuuu_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_babylee 🦊_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_singnie <3_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_💚_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_dongdong_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_💚_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_singnie <3_ ** _sent you a message ]_

 _[_ **_babylee 🦊_ ** _sent you a message ]_

  
  


◎

**_queensuuu_ **

_Gahyeon is worried. We all are, even though I know you’re safe_

_and you’re with your family. Tell me about you soon, hmm?_

_At least send a selfie? I love you Minji._

◎

**_yubs ^.^_ **

_Hey unnie :))) I hope you’re doing fine. I miss your pretty face._

_And yes, I have new stickers for you! <3 See you soon unnie :) _

_loveyou._

◎

**_babylee 🦊_ **

_Unniiieee! I think I found a new restaurant we can all go to!_

_The food there tastes so delicious, especially the desserts!_

_And I also bought some dog outfits hehe I think this would_

_suit cherry and pie! I miss youuu! I hope you’re having fun_

_at homee! I love you, unnie!_

_Unnie :(( you haven’t been responding! I miss your daily reports!_

_Jk :(( But are you okay? Your last message was once you got home._

_I miss you :( send me some selfiesss juseyo? I love you!_

_Jiu unnie, I miss you :( you’re okay, right? I love you, unnie._

◎

**_dongdong_ **

_Hello, Jiu unnie! I miss all of you. I hope you’re all spending_

_your vacation well. Take care of yourselves. Sending lots of_

_hugs from here. Missyou and love youuu <3 _

◎

**_singnie <3_ **

_Hey unnie :) Are you doing well? You’re not responding_

_at the gc :/ Take care tho, tell cherry I miss her._

_You okay? You know you can tell me anything, right?_

_We’re worried, unnie. Missyou so much._

_I know you’re safe and taking more time for yourself._

_Take careee. I have so many stories when we get back!_

_And unnie! I think I look good in this outfit, don’t I?_

_I love youuuu. Message me soon, unnie._

_I miss you. We miss you, unnie. I love you._

◎

_💚_

_Unnie, we miss you. I know you need time, but I’m always_

_here for you. We all are. No matter what happens, we’re_

_family, right? I miss you._

_Can’t wait to see you :)) I love you, Jiu unnie._

◎◎◎

_“This is funny.”_

_Yoohyeon took her phone and earphones out and scrolled. She made a few clicks before placing it in front of Jiu, and the older girl looked at her, confused._

_“You know I had this collaboration with a classmate, right?”_

_“Yes? Is it out now?”_

_“Uh, not yet. But I want you to hear it first. I was surprised though, because it’s exactly why I want to tell you.”_

_Jiu looked at the phone and then looked at Yoohyeon. The girl smiled at her before giving her a small nod. She put the earphones on and played the song. The intro plays and she wanted to pause it already. She definitely knew it was gonna hurt._

  
  


_My eyes as I looked at you_

_Thoughts you passed without knowing_

**_Always a moment too late_ **

**_When you looked at me_ **

**_My heart was already elsewhere, not you_ **

_It’s not that it can’t work_

_It’s just too late now_

_It’s not that I dislike you_

_I also liked you once_

_Now, someone that’s not you_

_Is beside me_

**_Our love missed each other_ **

**_I liked you a lot_ **

**_I wanted you to come closer to me_ **

**_Unaware, you always stood there_ **

**_Tired, I turn away_ **

_It’s not that it can’t work_

_It’s just too late now_

_It’s not that I dislike you_

_I also liked you once_

_Now, someone that’s not you_

_Is beside me_

**_Why of all times now_ **

_We live beneath the same sky_

_but it seems we live in different times_

**_Too early or too late_ **

**_I could never even hold your hand_ **

**_It’s not that it can’t work_ **

**_It’s just too late now_ **

**_It’s not that I dislike you_ **

**_I also liked you once_ **

**_Now, someone that’s not you_ **

**_Is beside me_ **

**_What am I supposed to do now_ **

**_Would something be different_ **

_If I had braved it first_

**_Would I have loved you_ **

_If I was alone now_

_If I could turn back time_

_I’d embrace you first_

**_It can’t work_ **

**_We know_ **

  
  


_She couldn’t even look up. She couldn’t even raise her head. She couldn’t breathe. It was as if her heart was punched a thousand times. She felt someone sit beside her, pulling her close, hugging her tight._

_“Y-you…”_

_“I’m so sorry, unnie.”_

_“I was… s-so...so dumb.”_

_Yoohyeon didn’t say anything, at first. She just continued to hug the girl, let her cry in her arms._

_“I love Yubin, unnie. So much. And I know it hurts but I have to say it.”_

◎◎◎

They heard the door click, followed by a soft grunt. The girls looked at each other totally sure who just arrived.

“Unnie!” 

Gahyeon rushed towards the girl, hugging her tight.

“Gahyeonnie, let her put her bag down first.” Sua spoke.

Gahyeon shook her head and didn’t let go of the girl. Siyeon decided to help Jiu put her bag down. Jiu looked at the girls, all of them smiling at her, including Yoohyeon. When Gahyeon had decided to let her go, the other girls then took turns to hug their leader. Last one was Yoohyeon. 

“Thank you, unnie.”

“No. Thank you, Yoohyeon.”

They had decided to put on a movie as they all settled in the living room. Yoohyeon had already snuggled beside Dami on the couch, and beside them was Gahyeon and Sua already bickering over the next movie they should watch. Jiu sees Siyeon alone on the floor busy laughing at the girls beside her. She can’t help but smile at the beautiful view. 

“I ordered pizza and chicken.” Jiu said.

“No cheese?”

“No cheese.”

Jiu then sat herself beside Siyeon, giving her one of the rilakkuma plushies she had while she hugged another. Siyeon smiles at her before moving closer, wrapping her arm around Jiu’s.

“Are you sure you two are sitting in front?” Sua asked.

“Do we look like we have a choice?” Jiu answered, eyeing everyone on the couch. Her response made the others laugh.

“Please don’t scream so loud.” Yubin said.

“Tell that to the girls beside you.” Siyeon commented.

Jiu let out a laugh, then leaned her head on Siyeon’s shoulder. She was too late for Yoohyeon. But never too late for something new. Still, she wouldn’t rush things. What’s more important now is what she has. And she has this beautiful family she would never trade anything for.

“Let’s see if we can call Dong later, okay?”

«●»

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from Yoohyeon's song "It's Not That It Can't Work, It's Too Late Now" ~ I think y'all should give it a listen <3 
> 
> Here's the link: [ It's Not That It Can't Work, It's Just Too Late Now ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40sjKex_nNA)
> 
> Also, you can send your feedbacks to my cc: [ @renrenee ](https://curiouscat.me/renrenee/)  
> Link to my twitter: [ @jiuwuyoo ](https://twitter.com/jiuwuyoo) !


End file.
